1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of video production and, more particularly, to allowing the modification of the audio characteristics of items appearing in interactive video by using Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags.
2. Description of the Related Art
The medium of video encompasses the presentation of audio information in addition to visual cues. Speech, music, and a variety of sound effects enhance the user experience of watching a video recording. The quality of the audio portion of a video often depends on a variety of factors, such as the recording environment and post-production processing. For example, recording an interview in an environment with a high level of ambient noise, such as at a busy street corner, can decrease the clarity of the recorded speech.
When listening to the audio of a video recording, consumers are typically able to only control the overall volume of the audio portion. That is, increasing the volume of the interview on the street corner in an attempt to better hear the speech also increases the volume level of the recorded ambient noise. Thus, the consumer is left with the same unclear audio situation, only louder.
Independent control of the various audio channels that make up the audio track of a video is currently reserved for those who perform production tasks, such as digital re-mastering. The equipment necessary to perform such modifications is not targeted to the average consumer in a user-friendly format.